


Our Little Secret

by der_erlkonig



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_erlkonig/pseuds/der_erlkonig
Summary: Trump receives a present. It comes with instructions.





	

“Did you receive my gift?” Vladimir asked. “I wish I could be there in person, but you know, I have a country to run... you didn't open it yet, did you?”

“Yes, no,” Donald said breathlessly into the phone. The package was small, light and sitting on his desk in front of him. It had nearly killed him to have to wait. He chuckled at his lover's words. “Soon I'll have a country to run too,” he said, beaming with pride. 

“Yes, yes you will,” Vladimir smirked, hearing the excitement in the other's voice. “And before we discuss that any further, I'd like you to open your gift.” 

Donald wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear as he set about unwrapping the paper. 

“What do you think?” Vladimir asked as he heard the telltale sound of paper tearing. 

“Oh, haha, I like it very much.”

“Are you blushing, dear Donald?” Vladimir asked with a soft laugh. “I do believe you are.”

“Of course not,” Donald lied as he held up the underwear, which was printed with the Russian Flag. 

“You'll have to wear them for me, when I next visit,” Putin said, laughing. “And one more thing, Donald. I hear you have an inauguration coming up.” 

“Just three weeks away now, yes!” 

“Yes... I want you to be wearing those when you take the oath of office, Donald. It'll be our little secret.”

“That sounds excellent, Vladimir.” 

“Good.”


End file.
